Timothy Bottoms
Timothy Bottoms played Carl Murphy in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Owner of a Lonely Heart. He also played Irwin in the season four Private Practice episode In the Name of Love. Career Filmography *''Tar'' (2018) *''Railroad to Hell: A Chinaman's Chance'' (2018) *''Welcome to the Men's Group'' (2015) *''How Not to Propose'' (2015) *''Sweet Surrender'' (2014) *''Realm of the Mole Men'' (2012) *''1 Nighter'' (2012) *''I Married Who?'' (2012) *''Hello Stranger...'' (2012) *''Hello Stranger'' (2011) *''Pound of Flesh'' (2010) *''The Land That Time Forgot'' (2009) *''Call of the Wild'' (2009) *''Bound by a Secret'' (2009) *''An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong'' (2009) *''Parasomnia'' (2008) *''Chinaman's Chance: America's Other Slaves'' (2008) *''Lone Rider'' (2008) *''The Governor's Wife'' (2008) *''Holiday in Handcuffs'' (2007) *''Along the Way'' (2007) *''Shanghai Kiss'' (2007) *''Deceit'' (2006) *''Paradise, Texas'' (2005) *''Vampire Bats'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't'' (2005) *''Illusion Infinity'' (2004) *''Sweetwater Tides'' (2004) *''Ike: Countdown to D-Day'' (2004) *''The Girl Next Door'' (2004) *''The $cheme'' (2003) *''DC 9/11: Time of Crisis'' (2003) *''Elephant'' (2003) *''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (2002) *''Murder Seen'' (2000) *''Held for Ransom'' (2000) *''The Hiding Place'' (2000) *''The Boy with the X-Ray Eyes'' (1999) *''The Prince and the Surfer'' (1999) *''Diamondbacks'' (1999) *''Black Sea 123'' (1998) *''No Rest for the Wicked'' (1998) *''The Waterfront'' (1998) *''Ava's Magical Adventure'' (1998) *''Mixed Blessings'' (1998) *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) *''American Hero'' (1997) *''Death Game'' (1997) *''Mr. Atlas'' (1997) *''Tiger'' (1997) *''Total Force'' (1997) *''Absolute Force'' (1997) *''Ringer'' (1996) *''The Prince'' (1996) *''Lone Tiger'' (1996) *''Fox Hunt'' (1996) *''Uncle Sam'' (1996) *''Desperate Obsession'' (1995) *''Personal Vendetta'' (1995) *''Yakuza Connection'' (1995) *''Ripper Man'' (1995) *''Top Dog'' (1995) *''Hourglass'' (1995) *''Horses and Champions'' (1994) *''Ill Met by Moonlight'' (1994) *''Blue Sky'' (1994) *''Fox Hunt'' (1993) *''Digger'' (1993) *''Texasville'' (1990) *''Istanbul'' (1989) *''A Case of Honor'' (1989) *''Return from the River Kwai'' (1989) *''The Drifter'' (1988) *''Mio in the Land of Faraway'' (1987) *''Island Sons'' (1987) *''The Fantasist'' (1986) *''Invaders from Mars'' (1986) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Notorious Nun'' (1986) *''In the Shadow of Kilimanjaro'' (1986) *''What Waits Below'' (1985) *''The Sea Serpent'' (1984) *''Love Leads the Way: A True Story'' (1984) *''The Census Taker'' (1984) *''Tin Man'' (1983) *''Hambone and Hillie'' (1983) *''The High Country'' (1981) *''Escape'' (1980) *''A Shining Season'' (1979) *''Hurricane'' (1979) *''The Gift of Love'' (1978) *''The Other Side of the Mountain: Part II'' (1978) *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) *''A Small Town in Texas'' (1976) *''The Story of David'' (1976) *''Operation: Day Break'' (1975) *''The Crazy World of Julius Vrooder'' (1974) *''The White Dawn'' (1974) *''The Paper Chase'' (1973) *''Love and Pain and the Whole Damn Thing'' (1973) *''Winesburg, Ohio'' (1973) *''Look Homeward, Angel'' (1972) *''The Last Picture Show'' (1971) *''Johnny Got His Gun'' (1971) Television *''The Bridge'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Dirt'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''That '70s Show'' (2002) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''That's My Bush!'' (2001) *''1914-1918 (mini-series)'' (1996) *''Land of the Lost'' (1991-1992) *''The Ray Bradbury Theatre'' (1990) *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (1989) *''Metallica: One'' (1989) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1988) *''Deadly Nightmares'' (1987) *''East of Eden (mini-series)'' (1981) *''Arthur Hailey's the Moneychangers (mini-series)'' (1976) External Links * * Category:Actors